Clear Night Skye
by Hallelujah89
Summary: This is a sappy romance fic just written to make people feel good. It has no definate plot...but it is okay I guess. Just read. Ponyboy fic. I'm sick of writing Johnny fics. Enjoy.


Ahhh I'm screwed.I'm starting another story. Poops. Well this is a kind of feel good story with hardly any plot. But it makes people feel happy (At least that's what I'm aiming at here.) Well Enjoy.  
  
Ponyboy's POV (prolly will be for most of the story.)  
  
I walked along the sidewalk in silence. I wished I could scream my head off, though. My older brother Darry had been bugging me about my homework again and suddenly the argument took a wrong turn and ended up about our parents. They died a while ago. I'd left the house as quickly as I could. I had to get out of there before I said or did something I'd regret.  
  
I didn't exactly know where I was going. I thought maybe I'd stop at the lot and see if Johnny was there. But when I got about a block away from the lot I realized I didn't feel like explaining things to anyone. So, I took off toward the park. We greasers don't hang out there much. There wasn't much to do there. But that was exactly what I needed. I needed to be able to sit and think and maybe throw rocks at something. The park was where I needed to be.  
  
I jogged most of the way to the park and when I got there I sat on a bench to catch my breath. Tears began to sting my eyes and I hoped to God no one would come along and watch me cry. I was so dazed in my thoughts I didn't even hear the person come up behind me.  
  
"Ponyboy?" a soft voice asked. 'Oh no!' I thought. 'It's her! It's the number one person I never wanted to see me cry.' "Pony, what's wrong, man?"  
  
"Nothing. Just leave me alone!" I replied trying to dry my face before she saw me. But it was too late. She had already hopped over the bench and sat down next to me.  
  
"Ponyboy, what's the matter?" she asked in a concerned voice. She was always concerned about everything, in a good way though. She would cry over a raccoon turned to road kill or the trees being cut down in the Rain Forest. I knew she was looking at me and thinking "wounded critter" or something.  
  
"I said leave me alone, Clear!" I snapped. I felt bad for that. I don't like to yell at her. She looked hurt and got up to leave. "Sorry, Clear, I didn't mean it."  
  
She looked pleased with my apology and sat back down.  
  
"Okay. Now what'd wrong with you? I mean- there is a LOT wrong with you- but what's the problem this time?" she asked jokingly. She nudged me with her elbow to let me know she was only playing.  
  
"It's nothing really." I replied. I didn't want to tell her I was just being a baby because Darry and I got into a fight. Clear had a really good family. She was the oldest of 5 kids. The all had unique names, like my own. She was a year older than me and had two younger brothers who were 14 like me. But she was always my friend more than her brothers were. Everyone in town loved her, socs included. Mostly because she didn't see the fine line drawn between the East and West sides of town. All she saw was the people. If you were a mean, nasty person she could see it. If you were kind, she knew it. She was like the female Santa Claus or something, I swear!  
  
"Well then, would you like to go to the Dingo with me and get a coke?" she offered. I would never decline an offer like that from her.  
  
"I don't have any money." I replied despondently. I hardly ever had any of my own money to spend. And I wasn't about to go back to the house and ask Darry for some.  
  
"I'll buy. But on one condition." She said with a grin. She always had money. Her family wasn't rich or anything, but they had enough to live comfortably. I cocked an eyebrow in a way of asking what that one condition was. "You have to tell me why your lonely butt was sitting on this bench crying." I blushed madly. I wanted to her to forget about that.  
  
"On one condition." I replied mocking her.  
  
"What's that?" she responded mocking my eyebrow trick I had learned from Two-Bit.  
  
"You have to swear you'll never tell a soul that I was crying!"  
  
She sat with a look on her face of mock consideration of this condition. "Okay it's a deal." She replied shaking my hand in a business- like voice. She was very strange. She had a great sense of humor, though. She never really cared how she looked, even though she was beautiful. She never noticed the way guys looked at her. She didn't care, either. She was very naïve most of the time.  
  
She helped me up from the bench even though I really didn't need help. But I was glad to hold her hand in the time it took her to pull me off the bench. "Jeezus, Pon, put on a little weight did you?" she joked. I punched her playfully on the arm. She liked to tease me like that sometimes. But I was taller and stronger than her and I so I couldn't pick on her. She then told me to pick on someone my own size and stuck her tongue out at me. We were both so childish sometimes.  
  
"Clear?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I want to tell her how she made me feel. I was to much of a wimp, though.  
  
"Nope, my name's Francine." She replied with sarcasm. She saw I wasn't in the mood for any more jokes and got serious pretty quickly. "What is it, Pony?"  
  
"Well.." I didn't know how to put it, so I did the stupidest thing to do. "I have this friend, who likes girl. But he doesn't know how to tell her.."  
  
"Awww, Ponyboy!! You have a crush! Who is it? Come on you can tell me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Uh....uh.." I stuttered. I didn't know what to tell her. "Uh..her name is..Clair?" 'Oh great, Pon, now you've done it!' I thought to myself.  
  
"Clair? Clair who? Does she go to our school?" she asked. I said the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
"Voyent. Clair Voyent. She goes to Catholic school." 'Clair Voyent?? You idiot!' I thought, kicking myself mentally.  
  
"Clair Voyent?" Clear asked in disbelief. If she knew I was lying she definitely didn't show it. "Well, I'll be glad to help you woo this Clair Voyent if you'd like." Clear offered generously. I nodded slowly. I was digging myself a deeper and deeper hole by the second. "So, is that what was bothering you in the park?"  
  
I nodded more enthusiastically. At least I wouldn't have to tell her the real reason I was upset. I really didn't think she could comprehend the kind of problem I was in. We walked on in silence until we were at the Dingo. It was a greaser hangout and wasn't in the best condition. We ordered our cokes and sat in more silence. I knew a couple of people there but didn't say hi. Clear's 14 year-old twin brothers' girlfriends were there and they waved at Clear. She waved back and they went back to giggling about something. I think their names were Bronnen and Brynn. They were sisters and twins, too. You could never tell them apart, but the same goes for Kyler and Krispin (Clear's brothers). Maybe twins have a way to tell other twins apart.  
  
Clear suddenly gave a deep, sad sounding sigh.  
  
"What's the matter, Clear?" I wondered. When she was sad, there had to be something the matter.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing." She lied. I could tell she was lying. She was always a bad liar. I gave her my own look of disbelief and she went on, "I was just thinking about Quin. Ponyboy, do you remember when he got sick?" I was surprised she had brought that up. Her youngest brother Quintin was deaf. He got sick when he was 5 years old. Clear never liked to talk about it. Quintin was and still is her favorite sibling. He is 8 years old now, and the whole family has got sign language down pretty well. Even Clear's 12 year old sister, Africa, could sign faster than I could read. I nodded to let Clear know I did remember. "I was just thinking about that. I mean, why does God let bad people kidnap and murder other people, and then take an innocent little boy's hearing away. I just don't get it."  
  
The conversation was getting a bit too depressing for my liking. Clear could really work herself into a bad mood over the ways of God. She seemed to have to question everything. But Clear was the epitome of good in the world, so we never scolded her for wanting to know why. She seemed the only one in the world who deserved to know why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok well how is it? Remember this is just a sappy kind of romantic story that has no point but to amuse me. Please review.  
  
~E~ 


End file.
